


Waking Dreams

by ehcanuck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gift Art, Hand drawn Art, I Don't Even Know, I've never posted art on here before so hopefully its formatted okay, Jango is an artist, M/M, Modern AU, Not digital art, Obi-Wan is an artist, Traditional Art, Traditional Media, Whatever thats called, art fic, i am looking respectfully, this is just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehcanuck/pseuds/ehcanuck
Summary: JangObi Secret SantaObi-Wan is an artist and there's a very handsome man living across the way.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: JangObi Shenanigans Secret Santa 2020





	Waking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceguyLewis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceguyLewis/gifts).



> There was going to be short fic for this but the deadline is now and the fic part is not done.  
> In my defense - my muse got distracted and I ended up writing like 2000 words of a JangObi university fic that was not a WIP or even a thought in my head previously.
> 
> Sooooooo instead art with snippets

AN- Happy Holidays Lewis! Here’s your Secret Santa!

 ~~Jango has big tit muscles just for you~~

Ideas for this AU

  * Jango is a full time painting artist who bartends on the side when things are slow
  * Obi-Wan is an account reconciliation specialist who occasionally works with the police to track down money laundering and the like. He makes clay things as a hobby. Yes, those are porgs and a bust of Quinlan on the right. When you need a model, harass your friends  
  

  * Jango loves to garden and has many plants including a Venus fly trap
  * Obi-Wan has a pet cat called Kyber  
  

  * They meet during a fire evacuation - building is U shaped with their apartments across from each other for plot convenience . Don't @ me
  * Its 3am, in the dead of winter, Obi-Wan is grumbling about how some idiot set off the fire alarm and is being very vocal about how he is going to track the idiot down and teach them. Jango is not the idiot buttttttttttt he sees the opportunity to speak with cute ginger and arrange for future meet-ups. Quickly hit-it off with Obi coming over for cooking lessons. The jig is up months later when Jango wants to impress him and cooks a lavish meal but Obi notices that most of it isn't something they've made before and dessert involves none of his lesson techniques
  * He's oddly charmed by Jango playing stupid to date him  
  

  * They live in an older apartment buildings: asbestos tiles, awkwardly sized rooms, strange coloured hallway tiles from the 60s and also slightly uneven stairs and stupidly heavy front doors.  
  

  * Obi-Wan's brother occasionally visits. Jango is not sure what to make of kid genius who's doing triple major (engineering, programming and chemistry) when he is so smart but so lacking in common sense.
  * Get drunk at Jango's apartment, Obi-Wan thinks its the height of comedy to lean over and smear a little of the still-wet oil paint across Jango's forehead while whispering "Simba".
  * Jango leaves his drunk idiot on the couch in the recovery position to go clean his face with turpentine ~~he thought he'd gotten all of it before he invited Obi-Wan over for dinner~~
  * Jango can dance and loves to do so - problem is when your partner is taller then you and not expecting you to swing them into a foxtrot when they were cutting vegetables




End file.
